The Sun and the Moon: Adventures in Alola!
by OlympiaTheSorceress
Summary: Based on the Anime of Pokémon Sun and Moon. After getting invited by their Professor friend,Olympia, NightWalker and Suna go to the Alola Region from Kanto. At the same time Ash ventures over there too. Being old friends, Olympia, NightWalker, Suna, and Ash go on a new adventure! What will they find there? Pokémon characters are not mine. Olympia, Suna, and NightWalker are my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure to Alola!

"Olympia!" Two figures shouted, finally seeing their best friend(on a phone call in the Pokémon center) since she left to the Alola Region for what she claimed as "Research Reasons."

"It's been to long! You know how boring it is here in Kanto with only Suna?! She isn't what I'd exactally what I call 'exciting!'" The black haired one of the two complained.

"Hey! You brat!" The blonde one shouted, angered by the others comment. The blonde went to tackle down the ravenette, only to be in contact with air.

"Hahah you can't get me! Catch me if you can!" The black haired girl taunted, sticking her tounge out, infuriating the other. The blonde's pupils dilated into silts as she let out a low hiss. The black haired ones's wolf tail tucked in between her legs, in fear. A strange fact about these two girls is that they are hybrids. The blonde is a hybrid between a cat and a human, while the other is a hybrid between a wolf and human. The two started chasing one another around the room.

Olympia sweat dropped at the sight before her.

 _Honestly NightWalker and Suna... why are you two like this!?_ She questioned to herself.

"Oí! You two bakas! Stop fooling around! Do that after I'm done talking to you! I didn't call you for you two to start fooling around!" Olympia death glared the two. When the two girls turned to the brown ombré haired girl, blue lines apeared above their heads in fear.

"Ye-yes m'am!" They shouted unanimously.

"That's what I thought!" Olympia crossed her arms, a smirk of triumph adorned her face. She then dropped her arms and put them to her hips. All her weight leaned on her right leg. A smile on her face. "Anyways. I've thought about it and decided to buy you guys tickets to be able to travel to the Alola Reigon! I've bought a nice vacation beach house, here on Melemele island. Thought it would be a nice experience for you guys to come along. Toni, my butler, will take care of the mansion in our absence. I heard, from Professor Oak, that Ash is coming down too! Anyways, I sent the tickets only a few days ago. I sent my Rowlet to give it to you guys. Hope he makes it though. Alola is quite a ways away from Kanto." A cooing noise could be herd on the other side of the line. "And I think that's him!"

"I'll go look! NightWalker shouted, dashing out of the living room of Olympia's mansion.

"I'll make sure she doesn't kill the poor Pokémon," Suna sweat dropped as she rushed out of the room too. Olympia let out a small sigh. Suddenly a figure apeared infront of the camera.

"Hey Olympia!" The voice shouted. Olympia jumped backwards a few feet out of surprise.

"Mei (that's her nickname for one of her friends, Tenchumie)! I'm surprised your there at my house too! I thought you were hanging in Jhoto!"

"Yeah I was, but I decided to come back to Kanto to see if you were home. Saddly, you weren't home. Kinda disappointed. But I heard you on the call right now with Suna and NightWalker. So I just _had_ to come and see you M'lady!" Tenchumei bowed mockingly. Olympia's face burned pink with embarrassment. Adverting her face ( so he couldn't see it flushed and make fun of her for the rest of her life) she let out a small "hmph" and crossed her arms.

"Whatever."

"What? Did you not miss me? I'm hurt!" The brown haired boy pouted.

"I don't say that!" The eighteen year old shouted hurriedly.

"Hahah I was joking short stuff!"

"Hey! Don't mess with me like that! And I'm not short! Just fun sized!"

"That's coming from an eighteen year old whose only 5"3'!"With that final comment the two girls came running back, racing one another.

"Haha I won!" NightWalker shouted victoriously.

"No you didn't cheater! I won! So ha!" Suna shouted back. NightWalker and Suna got into a heated argument on who won the race.

"Ladies ladies. We know that your all beautiful! But there's no reason to fight over me!" Tenchumie stated, trying to ease the tension.

"We're not fighting over you!" the two screamed back.

"Oí bakas! Shut the bloody Groudon up! Ugh you two are giving me a headache!" Olympia rubbed her temples in irritation, trying to ease the stabbing pain in her skull. "Anyways, girlies, was that my Rowlet or not!?" The two girls nodded their heads, scared at what the brown ombré haired girl will do next. Even if they're far away, you're never safe from an angry Olympia. "Good. Those are your tickets to get to Alola. Do not lose them! I repeat do not lose them! I'M LOOKING AT YOU NIGHTWALKER!" Said ravenette shrunk in fear, her wolf ears falling down and tail between her legs.

"Aye sir!" She shouted saluting. Olympia let out a small sigh.

"Alright then. You girls get ready for the journey. Oh and do keep Rowlet with you for now. I don't want to force him onto another long journey. You can give him back to me when you get here. Remember to feed him to. Tell Toni about what's going on as well. I am gonna talk to Mei for a while. Okay?" The fourteen year old and the sixteen year old nodded.

"Oh hey Olympia," Suna started "where's Eevee?"

"Oh Eevee?" The blonde nodded, "he's here. Here I'll let him say hi." Olympia picked up her silver fured Eevee, showing him to the camera.

"E-Eevee!" Eevee shouted, throwing his arms into the air with a closed eyes smile.

"Pika Pika!" A Pikachu's voice could be heard in the background.

"Pichu!" Pichu also screamed, seeing Eevee. Olympia giggled.

"Alright guys. I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow morning... That is if I can get up."

"Yep!"

"See ya!"

"Pikachu!"

"Pi Pichu!" And with their farewells, Suna, NightWalker, Pichu, and Pikachu left the living room to their rooms in order to start packing. Olympia then looked into Tenchumi's beautiful sterling silver eyes.

"You know, I could get you a ticket as well. If you really want me to. I'm more than willing to." The brown haired boy nodded his head.

"No, it's quite fine. Even if I were to go I wouldn't get my ticket till a few days."

"But you have a pilot permate. You could just get there yourself."

"Yeah. I mean I could, but I still have work at the Pokémon Association. I'll visit whenever I have the chance. Plus. It would be hard for me not to come and see you and your moves!" He stated, changing the tone while winking at her.

"H-Hentai! Y-you Baka!" The brown ombré haired girl shouted, covering her chest, face red.

"Hahaha I was joking. Well... for the most part."

"Whatever! You Hentai!"

"Well I should get going. I'll be seeing you later Oly. Bye~."

"Bye," With those last exchanged words, Tenchumei hung up and Olympia stared at a blank black screen for a few minutes before starting to head home. "Let's go Eevee."

"Eve!" Eevee agreed with his trainer, exiting the Pokémon center.

/

"We're finally here! The alola region! WE ARE FINALLY HERE SUNA! YOU HEAR ME SUNA! WE ARE HERE!" NightWalker shouted excitingly while shaking Suna, making her dizzy.

"I get it NightWalker! Now stop before the world starts spinning even more! Ugh. I think I'm gonna get sick." Suna shouted.

"Not on me!" NightWalker scrambled a few feet from Suna, stopping the shaking.

"Anyways, where is Olympia?"

"Did she sleep in again or something?" Both girls started to sweat drop, realizing the truth, Olympia over slept... again.

/

"Ee-Eevee!" A silver furred Eevee shouted to its trainer. Olympia layed on her stomach, still very much asleep.

 _Desperate times means desperate measures._ Eevee thought to himself. Eevee then shot a huge shadow ball at his trainer, in order to wake the sleeping girl up. The shadow ball hit the girl head on. _No wonder she has memory problems. You know if she didn't hit her head or sleep in so much she wouldn't have that problem!_ With A jolt, Olympia woke up.

"Why'd you do that Eevee!" Shouted Olympia to her Pokémon. Eevee shrugged and then pointed at a clock by her bed. Slowly, yet steadily, she realized what time it is. 12:00. NightWalker and Suna's plane arrived at 11:30. Finally processing that thought, her golden eye widened. "Holy Arcues! Suna and NightWalker!" Dashing out of bed she went out of the door(after almost forgetting to put on her clothing) and called for her Pidgeot from the Kanto region(it's helping around the vacation home/estate). "To the air port Pidgeot! ¡Rápido!"

"Pidgeot!" He cawed in response. Eventually she got back to the airport.

/

"Wonder where she is..." as Suna started to say that, her and NightWalker's ears perked up to the loud, rapid tapping of high healed boots. Olympia finally arrived.

"Took you long enough shorty!" NightWalker mocked.

"Huff. If I huff wasn't so out of huff breath, then I would kill you," Olympia managed to pant out. NightWalker and Suna just laughed at the state she is in. Olympia sent glares at the two, shutting them both up. Finally regaining her breath Olympia stood up from her hunched position, back now perfectly straight. "Let's get a move on now." Olympia beckoned them to follow. While she was riding her Pidgeot to the air port, the brown ombrette called one of her butters to pick them up at the air port, knowing Suna and NightWalker would bring a crap ton of things and somehow successfully stuff them in their bags. And boy was she right. The trio of girls reached the limo and entered it.

"Really Olympia!? A limo!?"

"Duh! What did you want?! Some cute guy who would sweep you off your feet and onto the back of a rapidash!? Yeah not happening!"

"Hey! A girl can dream! Oh and here is your Rowling towel or whatever it's name is!" NightWalker handed Olympia her Rowlet.

"It's Rowlet and he isn't an it. He's a male " Suna giggled at the two's bickering. After many boring minutes, the three girls reached Olympia's 'vacation home'(as she likes to call it that even though it is I giant Beach, mansion, estate, house, place).

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET MONEY FOR THIS PLACE!? HOLY ARCEUS OLYMPIA! I THOUGHT IT WAS A SMALL BEACH HOUSE! BUT NOOOO!"

"Well you thought wrong!" All three of them walked out of the limo, took their stuff out(actually it was mainly the butlers and maids that did that but whatever), and walked into the humongous mansion. Finding their rooms and putting their stuff away, the two younger girls started to unpack and feel at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Alola to New Adventures!

(I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon and it's characters go to their rightful owners. I do however own Olympia, NightWalker, Suna, and any other OC placed within the story. Thank you.)

"Wooho!" A Black haired boy shouted as he rode atop a Sharpedo with his Pikachu. "This is so much fun! Isn't it Pikachu?" Pikachu responded with a shout of excitment. "All right Sharpedo! Full speed ahead!" Responding to Ash's command, the shark Pokémon dived deep under the water. What layed on the bottom of the ocean floor was marvelous. Luvdisc, milotic, febass, and many other water type Pokémon swam under the glittering ocean. The sight, in Ash's eyes, was breathtaking and absolutely entrancing. Ash saw a new Pokémon he hadn't seen before. Curious, Ash guided Sharpedo to the black and pink Pokémon. He tapped it, and in response the 'X' on the pokemons face popped out into a peace sign. Ash Jumped slightly out of surprise. Quickly recovering, The ravenette gave off a closed eye smile, and put his fingers up in the peace sign as well. Deciding that he needed air, Ash pulled on Sharpedo, gesturing that he need up. The black and pink Pokémon waved good bye when Ash went to leave. Breaking to the surface, Ash and Pikachu gasped for air. Infront of him was a girl with short blue hair who seemed to be fishing on top of a Lapris. After catching his breath, a large pink fish Pokémon jumped out of the water. Ash fell off of the Sharpedo at the sudden jump of the Pokémon. Pikachu stared at the water in worry. The girl infront of him reeled the fish Pokémon in, hastily, as it flopped around in the air. She stared at the bubbles in the water. Seeing if Ash would rise back up. Ash jumped out of the water and slowly swam to one of the fins on Sharpedo. Said boy gave off an exhausted sigh.

"Wasn't expecting that..." The girl stared for a little and then she started to burst out laughing. Her blue seal Pokémon beside her(another new Pokémon that only lives in Alola) clapped it's fins, squeaking with her, as a form of laughing. Ash looked up to her and then started to laugh along with her.

/

"How did you enjoy the Alolan jetskei ride? It's a known specialty in Alola." The manager of the Sharpedo jetskeis asked.

"It was really really fun!" Ash replied.

"That's great to hear! Well do feel free to visit again anytime!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"I will." The black haired boy then turned to Sharpedo and started to pet him. "Thanks for the ride Sharpedo." Sharpedo gave Ash a pleased expression.

/

"Olympia!" A voice echoed throughout the large mansion. "Olympppiiiiiaaaaaaa!" She shouted again, this time stretching the girls name. "Hey Suna!"

"What NightWalker!" Shouted Suna, in reply.

"Where's Olympia!?"

"Why would I know!? Maybe she's in her room!"

"She better not still be asleep or I swear..." NightWalker started to stomp her feet as she walked up the spiral stair case. Eventually the ravenette arrived at Olympia's door. She kicked the door open and stormed into the room. Seeing a sleeping figure curled up on her bed, NightWalker growled. Leaning out the door she shouted, "Suna! Get up here. But before that grab a bucket and fill it with cold, cold water!"

"What!? Why?"

"No reason! Just do it!" Suna groaned, but agreed to do whatever NightWalker wanted her to do. It may be amusing anyways.

"But now I gotta carry a heavy bucket up those stairs!" She mumbled to herself. A few minutes later, Suna arrived at Olympia's room.

"Here's this. What are you going to do with it?" She questioned curiously. NightWalker grabbed the bucket(it was barley hovering over their ground as it was so heavy) and walked over to Olympia's bedside.

"Hey. Suna. Mind helping me a bit?" NightWalker gestured over to the bucket. "It's to heavy."

"Ugh fine!" Suna walked next to NightWalker and helped pick up the bucket of ice cold water. NightWalker counted down from three with her fingers. When she got to one she signaled to dump the water on top of Olympia. Flipping the bucket over, the two quickly scrambled away, not wanting to get wet as well. Olympia's eye bursted open as she yanked herself up, drenched in ice cold water.

"What the bloody hell!" She shouted, not liking the idea of being wet. Her gaze instantly went to the opposite of the room, seeing NightWalker and Suna. Her gaze hardened into an ice cold glare, just like the water.

"You little... WHAT THE HELL!" NightWalker gave a derp look while Suna was quick to defend herself.

"It was her idea!" The blonde shouted, not wanting to die today.

"Grr! Suna! You were in it too! It wasn't only me! Traitor!"

"Why did you have to wake me up anyways!? I JUST WANT TO SLEEP GOD DAMNIT!"

"Hey! In my defence, it's like one O'clock in de afternoon! AND YOU SAID THAT WE WE'RE GOING TO VISIT SOMEONE TODAY! AND I DIDNT WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER!" NightWalker complained. Olympia's gaze drastically changed.

"Oh right! Well let's get to it!" The brown Ombré haired girl flipped out of bed and snapped her fingers to change clothing. She wore a different choice than normal. A black tanktop with a lacy neck line(It showed a bit of cleavage) along with waist length shorts. There was also a white professor coat laying off her shoulder a bit and one button was buttoned in the middle in order to help and keep it on her body. Bracelets adorned her writs along with a long dragon like bracelet(it's hidden under the coat) that trailed up her lower arms, a key stone was where a gem normally would be. She also had her triforce neckalaces on as well and her turquoise diamond earrings(that dangled) was on in her earlobe of her pointy ears.

"Awe come on Olympia! What do you never get dressed like a normal person!?" NightWalker complained.

"HENTAI! It's because your here. That's why! You perv! Let's just get going."

"Aye!" The two younger girls shouted together.

/

"Your not gonna win!" Ash shouted to his Pikachu, as the two race across the beach over to where he mother is. While they were running, Ash accedently stepped onto a black and red cat like Pokemon's tail. The Pokémon screeched in surprise, jumping very high into the air. Ash turned to the Pokémon,"I'm sorry!" He shouted. In response, the domesticated Alola Pokémon threw out an ember attack at Ash's face. "Ow..."

/

A few minutes after the encounter with the cat Pokémon, Ash arrived to where his mother was laying, on a reclined chair under an umbrella.

"Hello Ash," his mother stated "How was the ride?"

"It was awesome! We rode Sharpedo and we went under the water and saw so many cool things!" Ash shouted as he and Pikchu pinched their noses and pretended to swim under the water.

"That sounds wonderful! We were so lucky that Mr. Mime got us the tickets."

"Mr. Mime mime!" Mr. Mime shouted, pleased.

"Well I suppose we should start heading out," his mom stated as she stood up from the reclined beach chair.

"Head out?" Ash questioned looking at his mom, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Yes head out. Remember we're supposed to send this egg over to Professor Oak's cousin at the Pokémon School."

"Oh right!" Ash exclaimed remembering the request.

/

"Hey Olympia? Where are we heading?" NightWalker questioned.

"You'll see," Said girl bluntly replied. NightWalker groaned in response, not likeing the idea of having no knowledge of their destination. The girls passed through the forest over to a small cottage near the ocean.

"Here we are."

"What is this place?" Suna's small voice questioned.

"You'll see." NightWalker groaned again at Olympia's secrecy. Olympia walked over the small cottage, up the stairs, and knocked on its wooden door. No answer. Olympia tried agian. Still no answer. The brown ombré haired girl sighed. "Guess he isn't home currently. I may know where he is though..." the eighteen year old mumbled the last sentence to herself.

"He!?" Suna and NightWalker shrieked at the same time.

"What are you!? Depth or something!? Yes I said he!" Silence consumed the area. Olympia sighed and looked up to the sky. It was at least ten O'clock currently, she could tell from the sun. Olympia looked at her fellow companions and gestured for them to follow.

"More walking!?" Suna shrieked," I hate walking..." Suna slumped her back as she trudged after Olympia.

/

"Uhh where are we Pikachu?" The black haired boy questioned.

"Pika pi." Pikachu responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh man. Guess we missed it. Where were we supposed to take that egg agian?" Ash and Pikachu decided to start walking for a bit forward, hoping to find their way out. Suddenly the two herd a voice of a Pokémon.

"Be warr." The Pokémon's voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Hey it's a Pokémon!" Ash shouted. A Pink and black bear like Pokémon stepped out of the forests and onto the trail Ash was on. The Pokémon started to wave at Ash, looking absolutely adorable. "Look it's waving!" Ash started to walk to the Pokémon. Once he got halfway to it, the Pokémon started to break all the trees around it. Ash and Pikachu shouted in shock and surprise. The Pokémon started to chase after Ash and Pikachu. The two turned around and started to run for their dear lives. After running for quite some time. A streak of yellow flew in front of the pink bear Pokémon, making it stop in its tracks. Ash and Pikachu escaped. Eventually, after long moments of running, Ash and Pikachu stopped and panted harshly. "What was up with that?" Pikachu and Ash let out sighs of relief. Then something caught Ash's eye.

"Huh. What that? A Charizard! It must be an air riding Pokémon!" Ash looked over to Pikachu and pointed forward. "Let's go follow that Charizard!" Pikachu cried in agreement and the two dashed after the boy on the Charizard. Hitting the edge of the forest led to a sight to behold. There was a giant building and a lot of people and Pokémon around the place. "Woah!" Ash shouted in amazement as his eyes sparkled. Ash looked forward and saw a girl wearing a white dress and a white beach hat ahead. Nearby her stood two Alolan Pokémon that Ash had never seen before.

"Woo! So many new Pokémon!" Ash jumped the fence(Pikchu is on his shoulder) and went to go towards the new Person and Pokémon. The girl spotted Ash running across a track used for racing.

"No! Watch out!" The girl shouted with a high soft tone. Ash stopped in the middle of the track and turned to the side, seeing Turos running towards him, people abord the bull Pokémon. "Ahh!" The black haired boy shouted as Turos ran him over.

"Ahh! Stop Turos stop!" A girl with emerald green hair pulled into pig tails shouted to the brown bull Pokémon. Under her command, the Turos stopped. Ash layed on the floor, hoof prints scattered thoughout his body. Pikachu hurriedly ran over to Ash.

"Are you okay?" The platinum blond haired girl shouted over to Ash. Ash flipped up into criss cross position and laughed it off. Yeah I'm fine." The ravenette stood up. "In fact I'm good with Turos. You see I've caught some before." One of the Turos walked up to Ash, and the platnium blond haired girl jumped behind Ash, clutching his shoulders in fear. Pikachu eventually caught up to Ash, and the girl shrieked agian and stepped back from Pikachu and Ash. Ash turned to the girl.

"Hey you alright? You make it sound like your scared of Pokémon."

"I'm not scared of Pokémon!" The girl denied hastily, "in fact I love Pokémon! At least from a researchers point of view!" The group of people that were on the Turos jumped off and walked over to Ash.

"I'm sorry for that," the green haired girl apologized "You just came out of the forest really quickly it was hard for me to stop."

"You see here Lillie can't touch Pokémon," the boy with the eletric blond hair stated.

"I'm not scared to touch Pokémon. I could touch them if I really really really want to! Therotically that is." The Turos started to walk away and the blond boy lead the Turos away.

"It's okay Lillie. Maybe someday you'll be able to touch them. That is if you want to."

"That's right," the blue haired girl agreed with a soft voice. Ash jumped in recognition at the blue haired girl.

"You! I saw you earlier! You were fishing!"

"The Bruxfish!" The girl shouted in recognition as well.

"You know this guy?" The green haired girl asked, looking at the bluenette.

"I'm Ash Ketchum form Palette town!" Ash shouted thrusting a thumb at himself, "and this is my buddy Pikachu!" Ash gestured over to Pikachu. "Nice to meet 'cha!"

"Pika Pika!" Both leaned forward and smiled welcomly.

"So what is this place?"

"This? It's the Pokémon school" the greenette responded.

"The Pokémon school!? I've herd of it! So this is it."

"You must've gotten lost or something."

"Yeah."

"Here I'll show you around!" The green haired girl grabbed onto Ash's wrist, dragging him with her. Ash followed, and the berry looking Pokémon on top of the girl's shoulder jumped up and down shouting happily and emited some type of fragrance.

"Boun boun!" The Pokémon shouted. Pikachu smelled the fragrance and smiled, liking the smell.

"Come on! This way!"

"Okay okay. Don't need to pull so hard."

/

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No not yet."

"..."

"Are we there yet?" An invisible tick mark started to form on top of Olympia's head as NightWalker kept repeating the same thing over and over agian.

"Are we there yeeeetttt?" This time the ravenette stretched the yet.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!" NightWalker pouted.

"Why are you so mean Olympia?"

"Because. Your obnoxious." The sixteen year old pouted even more. Finally the trio hit the edge of a forest and walked over to an area with multiple tree house like buildings.

"Now, my obnoxious, idiotic, perverted, friend. We are here." NightWalker and Suna's eyes flew up to the large Pokemon Campus, eyes sparkling.

"Holy moldy cheese!" NightWalker exclaimed.

"This is crazy!" Suna shouted as well.

"Well c'mon." Olympia gesutured forward. Olympia gracefully jumped over a fence with one arm, Suna slightly had to throw her body up to climb the fence, and NightWalker stumbled and rolled over the fence, falling onto her back.

"Ow," she whimpered in pain, "it must've been those Poké beans..." she mumbled the last part. However with her demonic hearing, Olympia herd.

"How many times have I told you that Poké beans are for Pokémon only!?"

"Errrmm..." Olympia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Forget that for now. Let's just keep going." The three girls walked across the huge campus.

/

After a small tour around campus the trio ended up at a door to an office.

"Excuse me sir principle? I would like to talk with you." With the request the door open and there stood the shirtless professor of the Alolan region.

"Oh hey Olympia. It's nice to see you agian. I'm sorry but principle Oak isn't currently here. He just a left a few minutes ago after the arrival of Mallow and another person. I was going to head over to the classroom to meet with them. Do you want to come along?"

"Oh thank Arceus. I didnt really want to hear all of his Pokémon puns. I swear I'm going to die someday because of that!" The brown ombré haired girl shouted. "And sure I'll come with you would be nice. I'd like to see who this person is as well." The professor nodded. From the corner of her eye, Olympia spotted NightWalker who had sparkles in her eyes and drool falling out the side of her mouth. Olympia sighed and decided to push her away from the professor.

"Alright idiot girl. No Prfessor Kukui for you..." Snapping out of her fantasy world(which no one wants to know what it looks like) NightWalker pouted slightly and followed Olympia. "And wipe that slobber off your mouth," Olympias face consorted into disgust "its gross." The ravenette quickly wiped the drool away. Professor Kukui led the way over to the classroom with Olympia by his side. The size difference between the two was very amusing. Seeing a girl of age eighteen (in human years that is, her age is far older in demon years) at the height of 5'3" by a the late twenty-ish man that is at least 5'8" possibly even taller, who knows. But having a small sized girl by a tall sized man just made everything amusing. Eventually all four of them arrived at the classroom. Professor Kukui opened up the door and walked inside with the other three trailing behind.

When Olympia walked in her eyes widened to see who was in the room. A green haired girl whome Olympia knows a Mallow and her obnoxious friend from Kanto, Ash.

"Hi. A big alola to you all!" Professor Kukui stated, walking over to Ash and Mallow, waving slightly.

"Professor Kukui!" Mallow shouted.

"Professor!?" Ash stated in surprise.

"Yeah he's the professor of the Alola region. He's also teaches here too. Professor Kukui this is Ash."

"Oh wow!"

"Sup everyone. I'm here too," Olympia stated, waving her hand lazily.

"Oh and Professor Olympia too!"

"Professor Olympia!?" Ash looked over to the long brown ombré haired girl. "Oh wow! Look Pikachu it's Olympia!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu responded.

"Principle Oak filled me on everything already," Kukui stated. "Hi Ash. The Pokémon school is a wonderful place. I hope you enjoy your visit here."

"I will!" Ash nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"It's nice to see you agian Olympia. I didn't know you we're in Alola," Ash stated.

"Is that so? I'd figure Oak would've told you but oh well." A stream of silver dashed at Pikachu and takled him to the ground.

"Eevee!" Olympia's shiny Eevee shouted in joy, rubbing his head into Pikachu's stomach.

"Pika? Pika!"

"Ohh there's Eevee. Eevee my child come here!" Eevee ran over to Olympia's side, sitting right by her feet.

"Eev Eevee!" Olympia chuckled.

"Yes I understand your excited to see Pikachu but let's put the excitment to a minimum please?" Eevee nodded slightly agreeing.

"It's nice to see you as well Eevee," Ash said. Eevee looked at Ash and smiled and jumped up and down.

"Hey! Olympia don't forget about us!" NightWalker and Suna complained behind said girl.

"Oh right," Olympia deadpanned "you're here..." NightWalker and Suna comically fell to the floor at Olympia's blunt comment.

"Hey!" NightWalker complained.

"Oh hey. It's NightWalker and Suna too. Nice to see you too again!" Ash smiled and put his thumb up in a thumbs up. Both girls smiled and created the same gesture in return. Then something caught everyone's eye. Something was happening below at the entrance to the school.

"Hey. Who's that?" Ash questioned.

"Looks like team Skull," Olympia replied, looking down at the people. They wore black shirts and pants(or white shorts for the girl) and had masks that cover their mouths and skull hats atop their heads. They could see the three Skull grunts talking to some black dude below. Kaiwe, Olympia remembers him to be.

"Team Skull?"

"Yeah some gang who apeared in Alola. Always got to be some type of evil organization in every region doesn't there? They aren't the brightest of people. Kinda confused on their real reason here. But whatever. I'm not one to judge. People are people and that's how it is." Ash nodded. "Guess we should get down there right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Olympia jumped off the edge of the terrace and to the ground.

"She knows how far up we are right?" Kukui questioned. NightWalker and Suna sweatdropped.

"Trust us we know," they said leaning over the edge of the terrace to see what happened. Olympia ,fortunately, landed perfectly fine with a small scrape on her knee. Nothing too serious.

"Yeah... I'm not doing that... let's use the stairs why don't we?" NightWalker suggested. Everyone agreed, not wanting to die today.

/

Olympia dashed over to where Team skull was located. She could here the distance voices of the grunt yelling at Kiawe about how he "supposedly" blocked their motorcycle path.

 _Just a lame excuse to pick up a fight..._ Olympia thought, anime sweat dropping. In the distance she could see Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocoles standing beside the gates to the entrance of the Pokémon School. Olympia ran over to them(taking a jagged turn, almost falling because of that) and ran next to Kiawe.

"Oh looks it's that little professor girl!" The blue haired Skull grunt mocked while doing strange hand gestures. Olympia glowered at the grunt, super close to strangeling him. Unfortunately, before she could attack, Kiawe held his arm in front of her indicating for her to stop.

"Maybe we'll let this one go. That is if you can beat us in a Pokémon battle. But if we beat you, you have to give that Charizard to us!" Kiawe furrowed his eyebrow.

"You'll be sorry," he growled out.

"We'll see about that! Salandit!"

"Yangoos!"

"Zunbat!" The three team Skull members shouted while throwing out their said Pokémon. "Now send out that Charizard!" Kiawe growled as the Pokémon hissed and snarled at him.

"Hey guys! Stop it!" Ash yelled as he ran over the bridge and to Olympia and Kiawe's current position. He slid next to Olympia and Kiawe.

"Ash!" Mallow shouted.

"And who are you?" The blue haired Skull grunt questioned snarkly.

"You guys are cowards! Teaming up three against one!"

"Hey I'm here too!" Olympia complained at not being noticed.

"Oh right..."

"Baka! How can you not remember me being here!" Olympia fumed. Ash rubbed the nape of his neck, embarrassed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The Skull grunt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to battle as well!" Ash shouted, all pumped up. "And you are..."

"Kiawe. But I don't need any help," Kiawe stated bluntly and emotionlessly.

"I want to be included too!" Olympia complained.

"Uh sure. You can join too Olympia if you like too."

"Those guys are really dangerous guys!" Mallow shouted.

"Olympia no dying!" NightWalker also shouted(her, Suna, and Kukui are by Mallow and the others now).

"Baka! How would I achieve that!?" The brown ombré haired girl shouted in irittation.

"Erm... i dunno."

"Get ready Pikachu!" Ash held his arm out while Pikachu climbed up it, going around onto Ash's shoulders and exiting off the other arm. "Pikachu I choose you!" Olympia nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in determination.

"Alright! Help me won't you my friend!" Olympia shouted, doing a twirl. Her silver furred Eevee shouted in response and jumped in front of her. "Battle formation now!"

"Oh my," Professor Kukui stated putting a finger to his chin in thought. Beside Kukui resided NightWalker, whome you could see drooling with stars in her eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself," Kiawe simply stated, eyes closed, and pulled out a pokeball. Enlarging it by the click of a button he tossed out his Poke ball.

"Now Turtonator! Come on out!" With that command and a toss of the Poke ball, the turtle like blast Pokémon came out.

"Turtonator!" Turtonator said at his arrival.

"Wow totally awesome! So that's a Turtonator!" Ash shouted in astonishment.

"Turtonator is a fire and dragon type Pokémon. He's know as the blast turtle Pokemon. They're normally found around volcanos since they tend to like to eat the sulfur and other materials. Their shells are also highly explosive," Olympia stated as if she was a living Poke dex.

"Thanks for the information no one cared about!" NightWalker shouts boardly.

"I thought that was a extraordinary job. Knowing that from the top of her must have taken lots of time and experience," Kukui complemented.

"Erm i mean... THANKS FOR THE KNOWLEDGE SHORT STACK!" Olympia rolled her eyes in response.

"A strong and trusted friend, a wise one," Kiawe replied.

"Let's go Salandit! Show them what ya got with Venoshock!"

"Yangoose bite!"

"Zubat leechlife!" The Team Skull members shouted.

"Pikachu! Use quick attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted dashing (and dodging the venoshock) at fast speeds towards the Salandit, nocking then all down.

"Wow that's fast!" Turtonator turned its back to the enemy as the Yangoose and Zubat jumped at it to attack. All six of the Pokémon bit onto the fire, dragon type Pokémon's shell. Resulting in and explosion.

"Woah! What just happened!?" Kiawe opened his mouth to reply but Olympia quickly cut him off.

"If anything touches the spine on Turtonator's shell it'll cause an explosion." She quickly explained.

"Oh wow!"

"Quick Salandit! Use flame burst!" The poison type Pokémon tuned its tail at the oposing side's Pokémon, throwing off a red substance off of its back.

"Alright Eevee! Let's give them a show! Dodge and then use shadow ball!"

"Eevee!" The silver Pokémon replied as he jumped into the air, dodging the flame burst efficiently. Eevee then send out a large purple orb that formed from its mouth, launching it at Team Skull's Pokémon. The Salandits layed on the floor. Twitching from the attack. Everyone on the side lines gasped and cheered.

"Alright! Way to go!"

Unkown to everyone a yellow and back Tapu Pokémon watched from the shadows of the leafy trees.

Team Skull and their Pokémon all stood there, anxious of the next attack.

"Hehehe," Ash let out while rubbing his nose. Kiawe then stepped forward.

"I'll finish this," Kiawe simply stated.

"Huh?" Ash questioned.

"Be my guest," Olympia bowed mockingly while stepping backwards out of the way.

"Alright Turtonator! Let's go!" Kiawe shouted while a red diamond shaped gem shone on his white bracelet. The black and red haired boy moved his arms in different motions, Turtonator following.

"Huh?" The ravenette questioned.

"Oh no."

"Could it be?"

"Don't tell me!"

"Is it a Z move!?" The grunts questioned in fear. Kiawe recited a verse and then activated his Z move. Inferno overdrive. Turtonator summoned a giant red, searing hot ball of fire. The Pokémon then launched the attack at the Team skull's Pokémon. Everyone's hair and clothing flapped through the air as the Z move hit its target. Olympia put her arm above her eyes in hopes of seeing(and uterally failing to do so) as her hair flew behind her, getting completely knotted.

"Damn. Now I'll have to brush my hair out later!" The brown ombré haired girl complained. Once the smoke cleared, Team skulls Pokémon layed on the floor demolished and fainted. The grunts quickly returned their Pokémon.

"We won't forget this!"

"Yeah! Like my bro said!" The grunts ran over to their motorcycles and drove off. Giving off last words of anger.

"Kiawe what was that?" Ash questioned.

"Pika.." pikacha agreed as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"A Z move," Kukui stated while walking over to Kiawe, Olympia, and Ash. NightWalker could be seen hanging onto Kukui's leg. Drool streaming off her face slightly.

"A Z move?"

"Right." Everyone else then decided to run over to the group as well. Everyone started to complement them on their battling.

"You see here, Z moves are special moves passed down especially in the Alolan region," Olympia started.

"Right. Alola is separated into four islands. Now each of them have their own guardian Pokémon. Only those who participate in a celebration called the island challenge are allowed to use Z moves," Kukui finished off.

"Woah! Island guardians! Island challenges! And Z moves too!" Ash shouted, his eyes sparkling even more every time he listed something. Kukui wrapped his arms around Ash's and Kiawe's shoulders, throwing Olympia into the mix as well (after he finally got her after all of her complaing of not wanting to be thown into the center of the two. She just didn't want to get sandwiched).

"Now that was a real mega punch battle. Say Ash you seem to enjoy a good battle."

"Yeah! I want to become a Pokémon master."

"Oh I see." Kukui let go of the two and put his fingers to his chin an thinking position. Olympia slowly walked out of the center of the two(uncomfortable with the proximity) and went over to Suna. NightWalker was still hanging from Kukui's leg.

"Why hasn't he done anything about that?" Suna questioned while she sweatdropped. Olympia following in pursuit.

"I'm starting to wonder that too.." Ash got hit in the back by a yellow fruit. He looked around and saw the black and yellow Pokémon from before. The Pokémon then dashed off into the distance, away from his sight.

"Who's that Pokémon!?" The boy wondered. Everyone looked at him confused. Claiming the saw nothing, wondering what Ash could have seen. Ash quickly jumped infront of everyone, giving off a quick description of what the Pokémon looked like.

"That sounds like Tapu Koko," Olympia stated " Tapu Koko is the guardian of Melelmele island."

"Guardian of Melemele island?"

/

"Oh man I'm decked!" The brown ombrette complained.

"Today's been quite the day. That Kukui is so hot..." NightWalker stated. Drifting off into a day dream of her and Kukui spending a day together at the beach. Olympia gave of a stoic face, her eyes closed in irritation. She casually pulled out a pin and popped the girls' daydream bubble.

"Non of that at this time! Please dear arceus!"

"Hehe sorry..." NightWalker stated rubbing the nape of her neck in embarrassment.

"Anyways I'm going off to bed." NightWalker nodded in understating.

"I think I am too," Suna's soft voice penateated the air. I think we all should." The trio nodded and went into their respective rooms. After doing their nightly routines they drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
